(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single to double strap eyewear holder; with the advantage of having two separate end straps to hold two pair of glasses with only one strap around ones neck vs. two completely separate straps around ones neck. The elimination of a second separate strap to hold a second pair of eyewear makes this invention more user friendly to individuals as it eliminates the need to adjust two separate straps for proper neck positioning of eyewear. In particular, this invention would have a useful application for officers, rescue workers, and other individuals who routinely shift in and out of environments where they need to exchange eyewear quickly.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Not Applicable
Safety and security, knowing that two selected pair of eyeglasses are readily available for use enhances one's security. For example, a construction worker, who frequently works in an open environment, can easily switch from sunglasses to safety glasses or even to reading glasses for blueprints.
Millions of people have multiple glasses, which they need to use almost simultaneously. However, many of them remove this eyewear during the course of a day for various reasons, such as, but not limited to, when they come inside from the sun, when they enter a tunnel or simply during a walk into a dark area. In some cases, individuals remove their eyewear to perform other activities and need to change from safety or sunglasses to reading glasses to examine small print. In this case, the user requires a place to hold or store the second pair of eyewear when they are not used or they may risk damaging them or even worse losing them.
Some types of eyewear can be very bulky and difficult to store, sunglass cases are commonly available, as are single straps, which hold a single pair of eyewear. However, two sets of eyeglass cases can be impractical as well as multiple neck straps, therefore by utilizing our invention, one can eliminate these added straps and multiple case confusion.
The present invention addresses these and other deficiencies associated with the problems of maintaining two straps for eyeglasses and keeping them available for quick exchange in the case of transitioning from inside an office building to outside exposure to direct light or perhaps between various types of glasses, such as, but not limited to, reading glasses.